


But It's the Quidditch World Cup!

by JustAnotherDoe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Quidditch, Quidditch World Cup, Remus and Sirius are the best uncles, Toddler Harry is the cutest, Uncle Moony, Uncle Padfoot, jily, magical au, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24947911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherDoe/pseuds/JustAnotherDoe
Summary: Four-year-old Harry Potter is obsessed with Quidditch, and can't sleep the night before the Quidditch World Cup. After waking his parents up much too early on the day of the match, he resorts to spending time with his favorite uncles early in the morning, for some soothing Paddy and Uncle Moony cuddles.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 12
Kudos: 201





	But It's the Quidditch World Cup!

“Mama.” A quiet, sweet voice said, as a small warm body pressed into Lily’s side. “Mama, wake up.”

Lily Potter slowly opens her eyes, looking around the tent her small family is sleeping in. The wood burning stove has a few smoldering embers, but is mostly out, causing the family to snuggle close together under the covers of their shared bed for warmth. James, her sweet, goofy, husband, is lightly snoring beside her, hair wild and face smashed into his hands, drool slowly running down his chin. There’s a chill in the air, and it’s mostly quiet outside, besides the occasional cheer from people partying late into the morning, preparing for the Quidditch World Cup. Lily can tell it is still dark out, signaling it is much too early for her four-year-old son to be waking her up for the day.

“What is it, baby?” she mumbles, squeezing Harry tight, burying her face into his wild, black hair.

“It’s time to wake up and watch Quidditch, Mama.”

Lily snorts loudly in response, waking James up.

“Wh-what-what’s wrong?” He mumbles, rubbing sleep from his eyes, and slowly sitting up.

“Daddy. It’s time to get up and watch Quidditch.” Harry repeats, wiggling out of Lily’s arms, and sitting in his father’s lap.

James stares at Harry, his hazel eyes wide as Harry stares back, his big green eyes wide with excitement.

“Daddy,” Harry whines, waiting for his father to respond. “It’s Quidditch time!”

James glances at his watch – it reads 4:13 AM. A time that is much too early for Quidditch.

“Harry, bud,” James yawns, ruffling his son’s hair, making it even more wild, “it’s too early. The suns not even up – you know the rule – you can’t wake up mommy and daddy until the sun is up.”

“But it’s the Quidditch World Cup!” he yells, causing Lily to quickly sit up in frustration.

“Harry James Potter.” She says in her most, stern, mom-like voice. “It is a privilege that you are here, and we can take that privilege away. I know you are excited, but we need to rest to enjoy the match later today. Now, cuddle with Daddy and your stuffed Moony and go. To. Sleep.”

Harry’s bottom lip begins to tremble, his eyes full of unshed tears. Lily rarely has to be stern with Harry; he’s a clever, sweet, and well behaved child, that, despite the influence of his father and uncles, listens well and keeps his trouble making to a minimum. Whenever Lily is inclined to use her firm, “mom voice,” that James says is remarkably close to her “Head Girl Voice,” Harry gets a little scared and nervous, sad that he upset his mother.

Seeing Harry’s reaction, James’ heart melts, and he wraps him into his arms, sitting on the edge of the bed.

“I’m sorry Mama. I just love Quidditch.” Harry mumbles, burying his face into James’ chest, his voice quivering.

“I know, baby. But it’s so early – if you don’t sleep now you won’t be able to watch the match.”

“Can I sleep with Padfoot? I’m too excited to sleep, and his cuddles always make me feel better.” Harry explains, giving his parents the biggest doe eyes. He stares his father down, knowing he can never so no to Harry’s big green eyes and toothy smile.

“What about daddy cuddles?” James asks, pretending to be hurt.

“Daddy, you don’t cuddle. You just lay on me. And mama snores.”

“I do no-“ Lily begins, but she stops at James’ look that says ‘if he sleep with Remus and Sirius that means we can sleep in our own bed without a little four year old kicking us and taking up all the bed for a couple hours.’

“Harry, we’ll go sneak into Padfoot and Moony’s tent, but they might say no to Harry cuddles, just be prepared.”

Harry grins triumphantly, knowing his two favorite uncles are wrapped around his finger. There wasn’t anything, or anyone, that they believed was more precious and worth spoiling than Harry Potter.

Lily sighed in defeat as she laid back down, burying her face into her pillow, her dark red hair fanning across the bed, and ruffling her son’s hair lovingly as he leaves their shared bed.

“Please be clothed and at least semi-sober.” James whispered to himself in a prayer as he walks next door into Sirius and Remus’ tent with Harry on his hip, knowing that the couple was out enjoying some of the festivities last night.

While the Potter’s tent was modest, but comfortable, magically extended to include a full kitchen and bathroom, but no separate rooms; set up more like a studio apartment with comfortable, deep scarlet and gold furniture and décor, (‘Really?’ Lily had asked, and James had simply responded, ‘Gryffindor forever,’) Sirius and Remus had splurged on their magical tent.

Throughout the years, Sirius and Remus found that they enjoyed turning full moons into camping trips and retreats for the couple. Once Remus finally began trusting the Wolfsbane potion, and the wizarding world started viewing lycanthropy as an illness, and there was strong movement to change the stigma of werewolves being evil and dark, dangerous creatures, the couple began to frequently take full moons as a chance to get away from their professional lives. It wasn’t always possible for them to run away to Northern Scotland, or the wilderness of Ireland or Wales every month, especially during the school year when Remus had to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts, but when they could, it was special for them to take the time, to just be Moony and Padfoot, in the middle of nowhere, running and being free.

But Sirius had made sure that if Remus was going to be recovering from full moons in a tent, it was going to be the most luxurious, comfortable, and special magical tent there was. While it was an open studio, like the Potter’s tent, everything was plush, and spacious, with calming colors, and fluffy textures. The kitchen area was huge, with a large assortment of teas and chocolates. James had never been in the bathroom, but he knew it was also massive, and beautifully tiled, with a massive, magical bath that provided the perfect temperature water, and an endless supply of healing bath salts.

There was a large lounge area with a comfortable looking couch in front of a fire place in the entry way, and in the corner of the space, was a massive, four poster bed with a fluffy mattress, down blankets, and the most pillows James had ever seen in one space.

Sirius and Remus were cuddled close together in the middle of the bed, and James thanked Merlin that he saw the sleeve of a shirt on his arm that was thrown around Remus’ middle. Harry wiggled out of James’ arms, sliding down his legs, and scurrying over to Sirius’ side of the bed.

“Paddy.” Harry whispered, and Sirius slowly opened his eyes in response, registering the presence of his godson in his tent.

Harry opened his green eyes wide, pouting his lower lip out, cuddling his grey stuffed wolf he had named, “Baby Moony,” tight to his chest. He was the picture of pure innocence and adorableness, and Sirius knew he would give him anything he wanted.

“What’s wrong, Prongslet?” Sirius asked, unwrapping himself from Remus and sitting on the edge of the bed. Remus woke with a grumble, slowly sitting up resting his head on Sirius’ shoulder, a small, sleepy smile on his face once he saw Harry.

“Baby Moony and I couldn’t sleep. Mama got mad because we woke her up. Can we sleep with you and Uncle Moony, Paddy?” Harry asked, laying it on thick. “Padfoot always makes us feel better. He makes us feel safe.”

James let out a quiet laugh, and watched the scene in front of him unfold. Remus’ usually worn, but tense or tired eyes softened, and Sirius smiled softly at Harry, quickly picking him and plopping him between Remus and himself. James laughed a little louder – his son, four years old, and already a pro manipulator.

“Come wake us up when he becomes too much.” James said as he exited the tent and as Sirius turned into his Animagus form - a big black, shaggy dog, Padfoot.

Harry smiled, cuddling into Padfoot’s side, wrapping his fingers into his long, black fur. His other arm was wrapped protectively around his stuffed Moony, and with a happy sigh, Harry quickly fell asleep.

Remus looked at the pair, Harry and Padfoot, his heart swelling, and a large smile on his face. He snuggled next to Harry, listening to his little snores, and Padfoot’s light, sleepy whimpers, and fell asleep, his heart full.


End file.
